Enough to Fit In
by foreverswift15
Summary: Katherine Potter was the youngest Potter, but when her parents were killed by Voldemort, her brother was taken to their aunt and uncle, Katherine was taken somewhere else. Somewhere she would fit in. The Weasley's.
1. Prologue

Why Hello! Well, this is another story. And as most of you know, if this story ends up in the archives, it's no matter because I have a hard time trying to continue writing stories anyway. But, whatever. I've had this one written for a little while, maybe like a year. And I didn't really know what I was going to do with it, but this is one of the longest prologues I've ever written. It follows the storyline of Harry Potter, with just another character. And I guess it is a little different, but you know, that usually comes with an extra character. ^_^ So. Here we go. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

_A quiet, windy night brought with it relief and peace. The world as we know it would be safe, for now anyway. A cat sat upon a street corner, waiting, watching. Then, an old wizard appeared, his long, white beard almost touching the ground. He looked distraught and impatient. He began walking quickly to the east. Suddenly, the cat meowed. The old wizard stopped and turned his head toward the sound, his eyes falling upon the grey-and-black striped cat._

"_Hello, Professor McGonagall," the wizard said. Suddenly, the small cat transformed into a human being, a woman._

"_Albus," The woman, McGonagall, nodded to him. "The rumors are true, then? The Dark Lord has been defeated?" Albus Dumbledore hesitated before answering._

"_Most will say he has," Dumbledore spoke slowly. _

"_And the children?"_

"_Harry is with his aunt and uncle, safe. Katherine will be placed here, with the Weasleys," Dumbledore explained._

"_Do you think it wise to leave her here? To separate them?" questioned McGonagall._

"_I think it in their best interests to be raised separately," _

_Then, a giant sitting astride a motorbike (a flying one), came barreling down the lane, a small child in tow. He came to a quick stop and stood up from the bike._

_The lights in the Weasley house flickered on. A pair of eyes appeared to be peeking out the blinds in the window. Then, another pair joined the first._

"_Hello again, Dumbledore, McGonagall," The giant nodded to each._

"_Good evening, Hagrid," Dumbledore held his arms out to obtain the child from Hagrid._

"_Started crying over Wales, but I calmed her down," Hagrid was obviously proud of himself for taking care of Katherine._

_Minerva McGonagall peeked under the blanket to get a look at James and Lily Potter's youngest child._

"_Oh, she looks just like her mother," commented Minerva. The child was only two months old, but the red hair atop her head was apparent. Her eyes were not visible behind her lids, but somehow, they all knew they were green._

_Albus walked forward toward the Weasley home. The blinds the eyes were peeking out of suddenly jumped shut after they had seen Dumbledore heading for their home. Albus lightly rapped on the door and Arthur Weasley was the one who answered._

"_Good evening, Arthur. I hope we are not disturbing your night," said Dumbledore._

"_Of course not," replied Molly Weasley, appearing in the doorway. "Come in, come in." Her eyes landed on Katherine and she stepped aside to let Dumbledore and McGonagall walk in. Hagrid stood outside, his eyes welling with tears once more._

"_It is not goodbye forever, Hagrid," mentioned Dumbledore, noticing Hagrid's state. The giant only nodded and reached for a handkerchief to snuffle into and wipe his tears._

_Molly closed the door behind Dumbledore and followed them to the table. _

"_What is this about, Albus?" Arthur asked, sitting down. _

"_I assume you have heard. You-Know-Who has been defeated," Dumbledore chose to leave off the 'for now' he had said in his head._

"_Of course, but what does that have to do with us?" _

"_I understand that you have many children now, Molly. I'm hoping one more will be no trouble. I do believe she was born on the same day as your daughter," Albus's eyes focused on Molly. _

"_What are you saying?" Molly's eyes widened. _

"_This is Katherine Potter," gasps came from both Arthur and Molly. _

"_Are you meaning us to take her in?" asked Arthur. _

_Albus said nothing, hoping his silence said it all._

"_Of course we will take her," decided Molly. "After all, what is another child but another to love and raise?" _

_Dumbledore smiled at her. "The Potters would be appreciative of your kindness,"_

"_But, the boy?" asked Arthur._

"_He shall remain at his relatives until he is of age. They will not meet until Katherine is ten. You must not introduce them," explained Dumbledore. _

"_Does she have a scar as well?" Molly asked, suddenly curious._

"_She does not. She will be famous, but she shall be normal," Dumbledore broke off momentarily before continuing. "There is also a vault at Gringotts that Lily and James has left them; I should not expect you to extend yourselves," Albus smiled one last time at Katherine before handing her to Molly. "We shall make our departure now. I'm assuming you have a few children that are excited to meet their new family member,"_

_Upon the stairs of the Weasley house sat five small children, Bill, the oldest, then Charlie, next Percy, Fred, and finally George. All of the kids gasped and scurried up the stairs once their mother had caught sight of them. Molly sighed before following Arthur to the door to show Albus and Minerva out. _

"_You won't stay for a cup of tea?" offered Molly. _

"_Thank you, but we have some business to attend to before we will return to Hogwarts. I expect you have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow," Dumbledore smiled and walked out of the door, McGonagall following. _

_Arthur shut the door and turned to his wife. "Shall we put her to bed?" He asked._


	2. White In The Face

_I have to say; I wasn't sure where this story was going, but I read every one of your reviews like five times, and honestly, they kept me going. So, this chapter is for everyone that reviewed the prologue. Keep reviewing, seriously, it keeps me motivated. :) A HUGE thank you to everyone who did review or read the first part. I hope you like this as well I do right now. :)_

**Chapter 1**

Ten years had passed since that fateful night. The Weasley house was a bustle as all of the boys finished packing their trunks and Ginny and Katherine, so close they were almost twins, only helped Mrs. Weasley make the morning meal.

"My girls, the only two left," Molly sighed as she placed breakfast on the table.

"Mum, you'll have us all year," Katie pointed out to her dear mother.

Ron came downstairs first, eager for his first day at Hogwarts. He dove into his breakfast of toast, scrambled eggs, and sausage. Ginny and Katie looked at one another, and rolled their eyes at their odd brother.

"That's just gross, Ron," Ginny commented. Ron raised an eyebrow at her and then stuffed another sausage into his mouth.

Fred and George were the next two to come down. Each brought their trunk with them. Fred sat beside Katie and George beside Ginny. Both ate their breakfast quickly. By this time, Katie and Ginny were seriously considering leaving the room. All of their brothers ate food like complete pigs.

The last one downstairs was Percy. He was a fifth-year student at Hogwarts this year, and over the summer, he had been made a prefect. Most of the family had thought he had turned into a right git. Their mother, however, would love Percy, even if he was a git.

Ginny and Katie were given a little relief when Percy actually ate his breakfast like a normal person.

Molly looked at the time and realized that they would have to be at the train station soon.

"Come on, kids, hurry. We have to leave." She placed a spell over all the dishes and had them clean themselves. Ron and Percy hurried to carry their trunks downstairs.

Amazingly, the four trunks fit into the trunk of the car. Ron, Percy, Fred, and George sat in the backseat, which most of the family, besides Mrs. Weasley, knew had been expanded by their father. Ginny and Katie both slid into the front seat between their mother and father. Mr. Weasley was driving.

"All set?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking into the back at the four boys. All nodded quickly.

They were off to King's Cross station. The drive was quick, making it there without twenty minutes to spare. The boys ran to obtain trolleys for their trunks. Once their luggage was set, they set off at a brisk pace for the Hogwarts Express.

"Come along, keep up, Ronald," Molly beckoned. They stopped between platforms nine and ten.

"I'll go through first." Mr. Weasley disappeared through the barrier. None of the muggles seemed to notice the difference.

Mrs. Weasley looked around at all her children, deciding who to send first. "All right, Percy. You first."

The taller boy nodded and began to run towards the barrier. Instead of running into the barrier, he disappeared through it.

A dark-haired boy was suddenly intrigued. Here was this family of supposed wizards and witches, and they obviously knew the way to platform 9 3/4.

"Fred, you next," Mrs. Weasley commanded.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George." The twin she had spoken to said. Katie looked at them suspiciously, knowing who was who.

"Sorry, George," Molly apologized. He stepped up before the barrier.

"Only kidding. I am Fred," Fred said before running through the barrier, George not far behind.

The dark-haired boy ran up to the family, hoping to catch them before they all left.

"Excuse me!" He called. Molly, Ginny, Katie, and Ron turned to see who was calling them.

"First year at Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley asked, pulling off her gloves to shake the dust from them. The boy nodded quickly. "It's Ronnie's first year too. Right, you'll want to go straight at the barrier. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

The boy nodded before taking off, and then, he disappeared as well. Ron went after, and then Katie and Ginny, and finally, Mrs. Weasley. All loaded their trunks into compartments on the train.

Fred and George came back claiming they had met Harry Potter and seen his scar and everything. Molly and Arthur turned white and looked at Katie. Katie felt herself blush under pressure. They had clearly forgotten about Harry and Katie meeting.

"Mum! That boy was Harry Potter!" Ginny exclaimed. Molly and Arthur disagreed, claiming that it couldn't be Harry Potter.

Molly, Arthur and the two girls said goodbye to the rest of their family. Arthur had convinced Molly that it couldn't have possibly been Harry Potter on that train; that Fred and George were simply joking once more.

But sure enough, a month later, they received a letter from their son, Ron, telling them all about Harry Potter and how great of friends they had become.

Ginny was ecstatic. Her brother was actually friends with Harry Potter. Katie couldn't help but feel a weird connection to him. As if somehow, she knew him, besides the fact that he was famous.

When the school year had ended, their brothers came home and Ginny and Katherine were to be first-year students the next year. Both longed to be witches, like the rest of their family. Both were to celebrate their birthday soon on August 11th.

Ron complained about trying to write to Harry, but never receiving a reply. He worried that something had happened to Harry. When July 31st came around, Ron, Fred, and George began to make plans to rescue Harry. They diverted their mother with codenames, like Scarface and Freckles. Molly was suspicious. Ginny and Katie knew better, both decided not to become involved.

That night, they would take their father's flying car to Harry's home in Little Whinging. As soon as everyone was asleep, Ron, Fred, and George snuck out of the house. They knew it wouldn't be long before their mother caught wind of their disappearance.

It was midnight before they got to Little Whinging. They loaded all of Harry's things into the car, before finally pulling in Harry. His uncle had fallen out of the window, but really, that was another matter.

It had been Harry's birthday the day before, all wished him a happy birthday, and he finally felt like he belonged.

6:00AM came around quickly. All four boys snuck into the house and Harry was mystified by the wonders that was magic. Mrs. Weasley often used magic to do the dishes and fold laundry, and even knit sweaters. He was most fascinated by the clock on the wall, which held a picture of every member of the Weasley family and where they were.

Fred, George, and Ron's had just moved to home. And then, Mrs. Weasley appeared.

"Where have you been?" She exclaimed, her eyes shifting from one son to another. "Beds empty! No note! Car gone! You could've died! You've could've been seen!" Molly's hand flew to her forehead in frustration.

"Of course, Harry, I don't blame you, dear." She sat him down at the table and placed a plate of breakfast in front of him.

"They were starving him, Mum!" Ron explained.

"There were bars on his windows!" Fred and George chimed in.

"You better hope I don't put bars on your windows," Molly threatened.

All three sat down, defeated. Katie came down the stairs before Ginny. She hugged her mother quick and sat down, breakfast in front of her quicker than a blink. And then she noticed Harry.


	3. Snag In The Plan

_A/N: Sooo. You guys are pretty amazing. :) Reviewing and stuff. :) So. Any chapter from here on out is dedicated to the reviewers and the readers. :) Because you guys are amazing. Like seriously. There probably wouldn't be more to this story without you guys. :) And now? Read. _

**Chapter 2**

Katie stared at Harry all through breakfast, squinting at him ever so often and turning her head this way and that. Harry was feeling rather uncomfortable. And then finally, Harry couldn't take it.

"What are you staring at me for?" He asked, trying to stay calm but losing his temper mid-sentence.

"Katherine Lily Weasley," Molly scolded, but Katie paid no attention to her mother's threat.

"Do I know you?" She asked, feeling the strange fluttering in her stomach that always seemed to come when Harry was around.

Ron, Fred, and George looked at her like she was mad. Ginny was only concerned for her sister.

"Are you barmy, Katie? This is Harry Potter," George asked. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Of course I know he's Harry Potter. But, I feel I know him from somewhere else." She was awfully confused.

Then Mr. Weasley walked in the door, breaking the awkward silence that had become from Katie's thoughts.

"Morning all!" He said cheerily, closing the door behind himself.

"Morning, Dad!" The Weasley children chimed, turning their attention to their father.

"Nine raids! Nine!" Arthur sat down and breakfast was quickly placed in front of him.

"Raids?" Harry asked.

"Dad works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office at the Ministry of Magic. Dad loves Muggles. Finds them fascinating," Ron explained.

And then Mr. Weasley looked at Harry strangely. "And who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, sir. I'm Harry, Harry Potter, sir."

"Good Lord. Are you really?" Arthur seemed impressed. He quickly looked to Katie and then to Harry, and finally to Molly. She wore a look of worry and fear on her face. "Anyway, Harry, can you tell me? What exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

"Oh, well-" Harry started, but was interrupted by an owl squawking loudly and then running into the door.

"Oh, Errol!" Molly called. "Percy, would you fetch him?"

Percy got up and reached for the large, grey owl, removing the letter from his leg. "It's our Hogwarts letters. And they've sent us Harry's as well. And there's a letter for you as well, Mum." Percy passed out the letters accordingly.

Molly looked at the letter addressed to her and opened it. She pulled out a single piece of paper and unfolded it. Arthur joined her in reading it.

_Arthur and Molly, _

_I understand that Harry and Katherine are both in your care as of this moment. I know our agreement had mentioned that you two would be the one to share the information of their relationship, but unfortunately, there has been a change in plans. Please prevent from telling them anything until they both arrive at Hogwarts. I will call them into my office after the beginning of the school year and they will find out together. _

_Hoping this finds you well,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Going to cost a fortune, this lot is, Mum." Fred had interrupted Molly's thoughts. She folded up her own letter and breathed a sigh of relief before looking at Fred's.

"We'll manage." She patted her son's cheek. "There's only one place we're going to be getting all of this. Diagon Alley." All the Weasley children looked at each other. They went to Diagon Alley maybe once a year to get school things. This would be Katie and Ginny's first time shopping for themselves.

Breakfast was cleaned up quickly as soon as everyone had eaten something. Then it was off to Diagon Alley.

"Right. You first, Harry," Mrs. Weasley offered him the pot of floo powder.

"But, Mum. Harry's never traveled by floo powder before," Ron explained.

"Oh, well, Ron, why don't you show him how it's done?" Ron took a handful of the powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" He said clearly. Harry was amazed when he saw that Ron had disappeared.

"All right, Harry. You go on now." Molly held out the floo powder and Harry took as much as Ron had taken. He stepped into the fireplace.

After a moment's hesitation, he threw down the floo powder and coughed out 'Diagon Alley'.

"Mum? I don't think he ended up in the right place," Ginny said, taking her own floo powder after Percy had gone. She too disappeared.

"It'll be all right. We'll find him," Molly assured everyone. Katie followed Ginny and ended up with Percy and Ginny in Madam Malkin's. As soon as everyone had gotten through, they attempted to look for Harry, concerned for where he had gotten to.

As soon as they had reached the edge of Knockturn Alley, they noticed a giant and Harry coming up the stairs. "Harry!" Ron called, running toward his friend.

"You got into Knockturn Alley? What was it like?" George started.

"Mum never lets us go in there. Too much dangerous magic, I reckon," Fred explained. Harry smiled, hoping never to have to go in there again himself.

"You'll be all right then, Harry?" The giant asked.

"Fine. Thanks, Hagrid." The giant, Hagrid, nodded his head and turned back into Knockturn Alley.

Once they had met up with Hermione Granger, they all went their separate ways, Katie and Ginny with their mother and heading back into Madam Malkin's for a robe fitting.

Finally, when they had each found a wand and the rest of their school things, they wandered into the place that was most packed that day, Flourish and Blotts. It was made clear why when Gilderoy Lockhart's face was on the outside of the shop. They stood in line and when they had reached the front, Ginny was knocked out of the way by a photographer from the _Daily Prophet._

"Sorry! 'Scuse me! This is for the paper!" The photographer shouted, snapping away pictures. Silence fell when Lockhart uttered one name.

"Harry Potter? Could it be? By George _(George grinned)_, it is! Come along, Harry!" Lockhart grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and made him stand next to himself. "Together, you and I make the front page, Harry."

Harry smiled awkwardly and kept trying to get away. Finally, when Gilderoy did let him go, he wasn't exactly finished with Harry. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, when young Harry Potter walked into Flourish and Blotts today, he wasn't expecting to receive a complete set of my books. Free of charge!"

The photographer resumed snapping pictures and Harry walked away with the books and dumped them into Ginny's cauldron.

"I'll buy my own," He mumbled under his breath.

As soon as they had all bought books, they wandered to the front of the store, where Lucius Malfoy and his son, Draco, were just walking in.

"Bet you loved that, Potter. All the attention," Draco started.

"Now, now, Draco. Play nicely," Lucius commented, pulling his son back with his cane. He turned his gaze to Ginny and Katie. "Hmm, red-hair, freckles, you must be the Weasley's." He said, turning toward Arthur.

After a few more choice words, the fight was on before it was broken up by Hagrid, who had thankfully just walked by the store. "I would've figured you would've known better, Arthur!" He scolded.

Lucius straightened his own robes and beckoned Draco to follow. They were soon gone. Mr. Weasley rubbed at the newly forming bruise on his cheek.

"Let's go on home, shall we?"


End file.
